


A Burden Shared

by BARALAIKA



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M, Intersex, Mpreg, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Caim seeks to relieve Angelus of at least part of her brood.





	A Burden Shared

**Author's Note:**

> The author fully understands that dragons are genderless in this universe. However, as Angelus is coded female with a female voice actor and is depicted as such in official AU art, she is referred to as such.
> 
> Written for funsies for the Dragonsphere Discord.

_“Stop making that noise. Really, now, is it that hard? Or are humans just that pathetic?”_  
  
The wheezing croak that wound itself from the pit of Caim’s chest ground on Angelus’ nerves something chronic— she knew that humans were useless, but this was another matter altogether. Beneath the smooth scales of her belly, Caim’s attempts at writhing away were suppressed by her weight and the press of a burdened womb. She was full and uncomfortable, his body tight and hot and willing… or rather, it had been willing before the enormity of the task made itself apparent.  
  
Angelus’ ovipositor was a relatively slender thing considering her bulk, smooth and bulged along its length with the telltale bulge of a knot at its base. It jutted proudly from her cloaca like a weapon, glistening raw and beautiful above the fleshy slit that Caim now recognised as something resembling a vagina— he’d seen her laying her eggs, open and vulnerable, frustrated and snarling, yet so bizarrely fascinating. He’d helped her, too. When Angelus realised that her pet human would help to pull her open, she made use of his service to the point of abusing it. Yet despite that, he seemed to love it.  
  
An elegant taper made her pseudo-cock less intimidating when it came down to handling it— Caim was enthusiastic about his task for a man who seemed utterly uninterested in humans. She’d seen it in his mind, in the whispers that rattled through his head or rather, the lack thereof. She’d seen it in his body, in the adoration and devotion that he felt for her and how he yearned to share her pain or at least lessen it. Nights spent with hot, mammalian hands on her heavy stomach and a body sharing its weight became curiosity that Angelus sated; Caim handled her clumsily, little better than a lad’s fumblings, but he was receptive to direction and soon, worked her into his mouth with more confidence.  
  
 _“Fool of a creature. You realise their size? You would burst your belly with eggs for my sake?”  
  
_ Caim nodded.  
  
 _“And you have never been bred? My… you are a strange one.”_  
  
Yet it wasn’t until Angelus mounted him that Caim realised how woefully underprepared he truly was. While she dripped with lubricating fluids and he had loosened himself as well as he could on his fingers, something seemed so terrifyingly final, so inescapable, as she probed along his taint with the slick point of her egg-cock. He tried to relax, but her weight was imposing and he was sweating, chest heaving for breath and when she found his hole, forced her way in without pause. Caim had not expected it to be so inelegant, so painful, but the difference in size meant that Angelus struggled somewhat in how deeply she needed to squat to reach and without arms, needed other ways to steady her partner.  
  
The only method that proved any good was to lean over Caim and force him down as she probed her way through his guts, ovipositor growing thicker and his body tighter, until a bulge sat in his muscular stomach and he laboured for breath. Never before had he been so hard. Caught between mind-melting agony and bizarre, foreign pleasure, Caim tried to focus on breathing as Angelus shifted her legs wider and dragged him back and forth across the ground, impaled on her prick.

 _“Ready yourself,”_ she hissed, but Caim was not sure if he ever could. He shuddered as he felt her muscles against his back, smooth scales warmed by his burning, sweaty skin and the shift of eggs in her belly as she pulled them through her body. There was no second chance to back out— when the eggs moved, they did not stop and Caim had no chance to see how they stretched the top of her cloaca and made it dome outwards before the stretchy cartilage pulled the hefty egg down. Only when it hit his ass did Caim realise. It thudded against him and stopped dead in its tracks. _“Now… you will take it.”_  
  
It was more of a command than anything else.  
  
Angelus began to push… and Caim began to wheeze. She crushed the air out of his lungs and strained the ring of his asshole against the tip of the egg and horrifyingly enough, it began to give; between presses and jabbing thrusts, Caim’s ass yielded to the solid weight and while he wordlessly sobbed, she moaned in long, roiling growls that reverberated against his back. Angelus shallow-fucked him taut until it felt like he was being punched in the organs with an armoured fist and with a single, solid shunt, the widest part breached his burning asshole. The rest of it was swallowed up by Caim’s guts and sat hard on his prostate, enough to roll his eyes back in his head and stretch the wrinkles of his intestines taut as his cock spurted and brain sparked.

A ghastly croak-wheeze wound its way out of his convulsing body as the egg wound its way through his guts before being dumped, unceremoniously, deep inside him. Caim cramped as the full weight was deposited into his body and gravity took hold— it was a huge bulge in him, followed shortly after by another and another, distending his stomach and clacking together as Angelus emptied herself into his pliant, willing, makeshift cunt.  
  
She did not stop until Caim was full, belly lumpy and hanging. He reached down to try and support it, as his pale skin grew red stripes that would darken to purple gouges. When she pulled out, his hole did not truly close any more and hung slightly open as if gasping, swollen and twitching. She rolled off of him and laid on her side to examine her work, sated and empty— her ovipositor withered and retracted back into her slit, while Caim held himself in a haze between bliss and suffering.  
  
 _“Does it hurt?”_ Angelus groaned, breathless. _“Is it everything you wished for?”_  
  
Caim managed to nod.


End file.
